The surgical treatment of vertebral body disorder can be generally attained by one of three methods, which include the hypodermic injection of medicine, the balloon-insertion of medicine, and the filler-insertion of medicine. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,105; 6,066,154; and 6,248,110B1 disclose respectively a method for treating bone tissue disorders, such as osteoporosis and vertebral compression fractures. The method involves the use of a balloon (made by the Kyphon Crop., U.S.A.) by which the tissue is expanded to facilitate the inserting of the medicine. This balloon method is defective in design in that the medicine is apt to spread aimlessly in the tissue without boundary. Without containment, the medicine is not as effective and there is the possibility of injury to the surrounding tissues.
In order to prevent the drawbacks of the balloon method described above, the filler-insertion method is used to implant the medicine in vertebral body in such a way that the medicine is contained in the filler, and that both the medicine and the filler are implanted in the vertebral body. This filler-insertion method is often carried out in danger of the tissue rejection of the filler.
However, the aforesaid treatments do not focus on the retrieval of original spinal curvature, where the front end of the vertebra having vertebral compression fractures is relatively insufficiently supported, and the patient is apt to regain the vertebral collapse problem after the implantation surgery.